


【德哈】无事生非

by TesserLee



Series: 黑帮狂花 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesserLee/pseuds/TesserLee
Summary: Summary：I will live in thy heart, die in thy lap, and be buried in thy eyes.——William Shakespeare, 𝙈𝙪𝙘𝙝 𝘼𝙙𝙤 𝘼𝙗𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙉𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜我愿意活在你的心里，死在你的怀里，葬在你的眼里。——威廉·莎士比亚 《无事生非》
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 黑帮狂花 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969159
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	【德哈】无事生非

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17 黑帮au
> 
> 27岁的纯情职业杀手德拉科 ✖️ 20岁的疯批美人家主哈利
> 
> ⚠️黑社会/年龄操作

哈利和德拉科一前一后进了酒店最高层的同一间房间。关上门的那个瞬间哈利就贴了上来，从后面圈住德拉科的腰，身高差使然，哈利的头轻轻蹭着他的后颈，黑色头发挠在金发男人的颈间轻轻撩拨着，“终于来到我期待的场景了，我今天晚上只想着快点被你带来这里了！”  
“小色猫…”  
而事实上德拉科在电梯上就硬了，不仅因为哈利从上电梯开始就盯着自己的胯间一边微笑一边用上齿咬在下唇上厮磨，再用舌头舔过下唇，舌尖从嘴角勾过——德拉科看着他的嘴唇变得水润变得殷红，还因为哈利在进大厅致辞之前对他的话一直在他脑海里回响：

“有必要先告诉你，我今天穿的这件礼服，真的非常难脱。”  
赤裸裸的性暗示。  
这可好，整个致辞过程中德拉科光是忍着自己的各种冲动，压抑住自己直接冲去台上掳走他这只撩人到要命的小恶魔的想法就已经费了相当大的力气。他想着要转移注意力，于是开始在台下观察哈利重点提到了的礼服，是一套中世纪风格的礼服，外套是剪裁精致的黑色丝绒燕尾服，很好地突出了哈利纤细流畅的腰线；相对的，他佩戴了华丽而繁复的领巾式领结，会想起刚触碰到的手感，大概是昂贵的古法手工制作的重工蕾丝，只要把领口那条打成蝴蝶结束住蕾丝的深红色丝绒缎带解开的话…哈利系着一条深红色缎带的白皙脖颈和缀着鲜艳吻痕的漂亮锁骨突然浮现在了德拉科的脑海，那是上次见面共度良夜后的第二天清晨第一个映入他眼帘的场景，他鬼使神差地拉住缎带的一端解开结，哈利睁眼露出像是蓄谋已久的微笑，然后他们接吻，再接着做爱…  
“该死。”德拉科终于发现了他这样做甚至是在恶化当下的情况，于是他低下了头，因而错过了台上哈利对着他的方向配合着讲演内容露出的带着得逞意味的笑容。  
总得做点什么分散自己的注意力用以抑制扩散开的情欲，德拉科选择集中于听哈利的致辞——也没什么用，他听不进去，他光顾着看台上人开合着的唇瓣了，想着和他接吻，想到他在自己脖子上留下吻痕的吮吸感，想到自己被他温暖的口腔包裹的感觉…  
“…该死！”德拉科这一句骂得有点大声了，后排的几个宾客回头看向他，他得体地笑了笑再微微颔首以示歉意，又把目光重新投向台上的人。  
然后他正好看到哈利在语段换气的间隙舔了舔唇——这是一个在场所有人除了德拉科看起来都会觉得很正常的举动，他只是润湿一下讲话而干涩的嘴唇而已，但这个小小的行为一旦配上牢牢锁定着自己——宛如看着到手的猎物一般的眼神，只是一秒也就足够暴露他的意图，他分明是在说：

“I want you.”

“我想要你，德拉科。”贴在他身后的哈利终于亲口说出了用眼神传递过的话语，“给我。”  
德拉科转身把哈利按进自己怀里，下身的坚硬戳着哈利用以回应他的话，他贴在哈利耳边有些低促地喘气，“告诉我，你这身繁复的礼服，我该从哪里开始脱？”眼睛瞟到了已经被哈利扔在他身后地上的丝绒外套。  
哈利闻言张开双手，手心向上摊着，顺着德拉科落在自己脖子上的吻后仰抬头，发出轻轻的满足的哼声。德拉科稍稍撤身分开了一些彼此间的距离，抬起眸子看到闭着眼微张着唇嘴角些微上扬的哈利，他松开握住哈利腰肢的手，伸到哈利胸前拉住深红缎带尾部拉开，再用手指挑开了结，解开了他层层叠叠垂着蕾丝的中世纪风格的领结，取下之后才发现藏在蕾丝面料下的密密地嵌在襟上的一整排扣子。  
“…Well，我想我明白你那句话的意思了。”德拉科手指点在最上面一颗扣子上顺着往下滑，滑过肋骨的长度后向侧面摸去抚着哈利的腰，“你会帮帮我的，对吗？哈利。”  
哈利睁开眼睛把手搭在德拉科的肩膀上，往前倾身，嘴唇贴着德拉科的下巴说话，“Brilliant，德拉科，你有没有想起来我给过你关于蝴蝶结的提示呀？”说完咬了咬德拉科的下巴，眯着眼睛看德拉科，“你一定想起来了，而且是我在台上的时候想起来的，对吗？”说完又把人推开，双手抓住袖口的荷叶边握着拳，举到脸前挡住半张脸只露出绿色的眼睛，“袖子上的不解掉的话我脱不下来哦～”  
“是…”回答着哈利问题的德拉科这才注意到哈利羊腿衬衣的袖口也缀着一小段排列密集的扣子，他认命似的深深吸了口气，然后伸手去解前襟的扣子——  
“停停，德拉科！你搞错了！”哈利握住德拉科刚解开最顶上一颗扣子的手，另一只手覆上德拉科的脸颊，“我还没说完呢，作为过了第一关的奖励，现在要告诉你的另一个小提示是：遵循步骤想点办法，让它变得简单。”哈利压低了声音，让自己听起来很神秘。  
“……”德拉科思考了一秒从袖口滑出了一把匕首。  
“你果然还是想杀了我…”哈利的声音带上了哭腔，小小地往后退了一步，耸起肩膀双手交叉抓住了肩前位置的布料，然后立刻又笑了起来，松开抓皱了布料的手，比出一把表示错误的叉，“BUBU～！满分十分的话，你的答案我给三分！这不够浪漫，你必须再有情趣一点，德拉科！”哈利望进灰蓝色的眼睛慢慢咬住了自己的下唇。  
德拉科随手把匕首往地上一扔，向前一步抱住了恋人，手圈在对方腰上，额头抵在他的肩膀，“哈利…我想不出来，让我快点吃到你好吗？”说着又把自己胯间兴奋着的东西贴着哈利磨蹭了几下。  
哈利一手搭在德拉科的肩膀上，另一只手手指插进金发，摸了摸金色的脑袋，温存了几秒后突然手指下力拽住德拉科的头发把他向后拉离自己的肩膀，然后把自己的嘴唇撞上德拉科的嘴唇，咬了一口他的唇瓣，贴着嘴唇说，“德拉科大笨蛋，亲亲我的嘴唇就是密码，输入密码后我就会告诉你所有你想知道的事情。”德拉科向下压，温柔地吻了吻哈利，哈利在他的唇间抱怨：“我暗示了很多次了吧？想让你亲亲我的嘴巴。大笨蛋。”  
德拉科没应声，只是把吻继续了下去，随着舌头的侵入，亲昵而温存的吻渐渐变成了侵占的吻，哈利把手绕到德拉科颈后，抬腿用膝盖蹭德拉科的大腿外侧，杀手配合地摸上恋人的大腿，顺着摸到膝弯一把捞起，哈利两条腿缠在德拉科腰后，德拉科两手托住哈利的臀瓣，亲吻不断加深，舌头相缠，吮吸出的水声回荡在他们的空间里，“…你是不是又瘦了？宝贝。”他在留出空隙给哈利换气的时候问，不等哈利回答就又探进了哈利的口腔。  
哈利从来都很喜欢德拉科只对自己展露的体贴和温柔，他耐着心用自己的舌头把这条外来的肆无忌惮的软肉推出自己的领域，再舔了舔恋人的唇瓣，伸手摘下自己的金丝框眼镜往身后一扔，手揽回德拉科的脖颈拉近距离，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，呼出的气体交缠，“密码输入正确。我们应该先去洗个澡，要我们两个人一起～”

德拉科抱着挂在自己身上的哈利一边不知餍足地接吻一边往浴室走，途中身上的人扯掉了自己的领结，衬衣下摆被从裤腰拉出来，外套被推着挂在肘弯。走进洗漱区域，德拉科把哈利放在盥洗台上，嘴唇片刻不肯离开，哈利踢掉了自己的皮鞋，又用脚趾蹭着自己袜子的边沿把它褪了下来，手臂不离开德拉科，只是眯着漂亮的绿眼睛迷离地望着跟自己亲热着的恋人。德拉科甩手丢掉外套，双手又急切地捧住哈利的脸，嘴唇下压加深亲吻。  
缠绵一阵，哈利拍拍德拉科的肩膀，“放开我，发情的大狗狗。”德拉科难舍难分地刚拉开一点距离就被哈利突然使力一把推进了浴室，还没来得及拽掉身上的衬衣就被率先拿到花洒的哈利冲了个湿透。  
“哇～德拉科，你这样，超性感的！我好想…唔！”德拉科已经冲上去拥吻哈利了，花洒被他们夹在中间，这下两个人都湿透了。德拉科的手在哈利腰间摩挲，隐隐约约隔着布料透出体温的微妙触感让他很不满足。  
“你这该死的衣服到底要怎么…？”德拉科感觉掌心传来的触感有了微妙的变化，他松开手看向哈利的腰侧，“…？”他分明看到哈利腰侧的布料在消失。  
“回答正确啦！德拉科！我的乖宝贝！”哈利伸手摸摸德拉科被打湿垂下的金色头发，又隔着德拉科被打湿的衬衣亲吻轻咬他的锁骨，“需要问题讲解吗？是水溶布料哦～”他前襟的密密缝着的扣子随着布料的溶解啪嗒啪嗒地掉在了地上。  
“……你怎么想的…”德拉科看起来有点生气，“如果今晚场上不小心有人把酒水…”  
“所以我把你叫来了嘛…”哈利看着恋人的愠色有点弱了语气，他低着头嘀嘀咕咕，“再说了谁敢干这种事…”  
“万一意外呢？哈利，你到底明不明白？我不想别人看到你…”德拉科突然顿住，又叹了一口气，“算了…”  
“什么什么？不可以算了！德拉科！把话说完！”哈利松开花洒任它掉在地上对着他们喷洒水汽，两只手捧住德拉科的脸，语气软软和和，“德拉科，我好笨，所以你要把话说完整才可以哦。”他笑眯眯的。  
德拉科露出了投降的表情，灰蓝色的眼眸里装着的是满满的柔软，他抬手用食指刮了刮哈利的鼻梁，“我不想你的身体被别的人…被除我以外的人看到，哈利。……我这该死的独占欲…”  
“……天呐，早知道就安排一个人往我身上泼水了，我好期待你的反应哦！大庭广众之下冲上前护住赤身裸体的波特家少爷的金发男子…你说你会不会拿出枪呢……？”哈利抬头闭着眼思索着 。  
德拉科轻轻叹了口气，“我真是搞不懂你在想什…”  
“在想你，在想要和你做爱，脑子里心里身体里都只想装着你，就这么简单。”哈利打断了德拉科的话，说得霸道又强势，说罢却露出一个魅惑的笑容，最后一颗扣子也落在了地上，哈利偏着头露出自己已经完全裸露着的肩颈，“快点要了我吧，亲爱的杀手先生。”  
德拉科往后退了一步，从上往下打量了一下哈利，他的小恶魔少爷现在身上只有一条内裤——如果那能被称为是内裤的话，仅凭腰侧的两根绑带把一块小小的布料固定在胯间，而那可怜的布料早就兜不住主人勃发的情欲，被顶得变了形。金发的杀手先生沉了眸子，无言往哈利的方向走去，许是释出了些杀手的危险气息，哈利跟着他的步调往后退，撞上了花洒开关，手持的花洒停止了喷水，温热的水转而头顶的固定莲蓬头一泻而下，隔在杀手和猎物之间，水流间的间隙偶尔透露出情欲中烧的灰蓝色眼眸，另一个方向露出的是带着挑衅笑意的碧绿色。  
哈利拉开腰侧的两根带子，提起一边把布料扯离自己的身体，松开手让它掉在地上，双手垂回身体两侧，手掌向后贴在了墙上，他缓缓抬起右腿，用这条大腿的内侧蹭过自己左大腿前侧，再试探地，缓慢地，勾人地，用脚尖触到了德拉科的小腿，水流打在大腿上激起的水花溅到哈利身上，他轻哼了一声，继续向上进攻，他咬着下唇抬头视线跟着自己的脚尖移动。脚趾滑到了杀手的大腿内侧，隔着打湿西裤上下磨蹭，时不时碰到早就硬了起来的地方，哈利的嘴唇从齿间滑出，他用脸颊去碰自己的肩膀，嘴唇微张，隔着水帘悄悄看德拉科的反应，他用脚背贴着他胯间的硬挺往上挑去，再用脚掌压上了他的情欲，听到德拉科低喘一声后，哈利抬起头，把自己的情欲外露的眸子送到德拉科眼里，他看到德拉科看了一眼在胯间为所欲为的脚，又看向了自己——  
“你确定做好准备了？”德拉科的眼神是这样问他的。  
“什么准备？”于是哈利开口问，他用脚腕施力尽情挑逗着，再用整个脚掌压着德拉科胯间鼓起的一包，挑了挑眉毛，伸出了舌头又往回勾进，再配合着踩压德拉科性器的频度重复勾动着舌尖，他又盯住了德拉科的眼睛，舔了舔唇——  
“还 不 来 ？”他也用眼神传达。  
德拉科握住哈利的脚腕往上推，往前迈步冲过了水帘贴近哈利，膝弯挂上自己的臂，哈利失了平衡的瞬间被一把捞住了腰，德拉科顺手往上一带把哈利抱了起来，哈利受用又乖巧地将双腿缠上恋人的腰，手揽上对方的脖子接住了他的吻。  
“我问你是不是准备好了被我操，我今天不会轻易放过你这个勾引人的恶魔的。”德拉科咬着哈利的嘴唇抬眼看他，果不其然哈利也正睁着眼睛看着自己。  
“那我再问一次，还不来？”哈利手指插进德拉科的发间揉乱他的头发，“还有，人家是天使才对。”语气嗔怪。  
“我没听说过蛊人心神的天使，哈利…”德拉科低头从哈利的喉结吻到下巴。  
“现在你见到了。”哈利去吻德拉科的耳尖，在他耳边用吟唱一般的好听声音说：“快点，享用我，就现在，有资格亵渎天使的凡人先生～”  
德拉科放在哈利腰间的手滑到他的臀缝准备给他做扩张，手指却触到了一个被哈利体温暖成温热了的坚硬质感的东西，“…什么意思？”他问。  
“我以为你摸到就会知道我等了多久了，怎么还是要问我呢？”哈利自己伸手到身后捏着肛塞露在外面的一部分往外拉，没忍住的娇哼全部送到了德拉科耳朵里。随手丢开从身体里拿出来的异物，失掉了扩充物，就只剩下一个松软娇嫩的肉穴，哈利拉着摸在自己臀肉上的手往穴口送，“验收。”说得颇有家主的风范，后面的小嘴却急不可耐的吮吸着德拉科的指尖。  
德拉科没说话，只是抽开手解开了皮带和裤链，把灼热抵上了哈利的穴口，还是什么也不说，直接插了进去，突然被进入，哈利一时失神，手上也松了点力气，下落让性器钉得更深了，哈利尖叫出声，手胡乱抓着攀紧了德拉科，隔着衬衣啃咬着德拉科的肩膀，德拉科握着他腰的手也挪到了臀瓣上用力捏了一把臀肉，“自己抓稳点啊…”  
“呜…明明怪你进来也不说一声…也太突然了！怎么还怪我啊……？”哈利娇声责骂德拉科，后穴却是有一下没一下的吮吸着埋在里面的物什，“动一动…啦…哈啊……！”  
德拉科一言不发地操干着哈利，听着哈利在自己耳边胡言乱语，或是骂自己几句，再有就是甜腻腻地喘息呻吟，他只是咬了咬哈利的肩颈。  
“…说点什么啊！德拉科…唔啊…！要不就亲亲我…呜呜！”哈利锤着德拉科的肩膀，“我这跟用玩具有什么区…啊啊…！慢…呜……慢一…”  
“波特，你是真没看出来…？”德拉科快速抽插了一顿之后又停下了动作，伸手关掉了花洒，“……还是你故意的…？”  
他抱着哈利保持着插入的姿势走出了浴室，从架子上拿了两条浴巾就往房间走，哈利挂在德拉科脖子上被步行的顶撞逼出一些细碎的声音，德拉科把浴巾往床上丢去，再从哈利身体里抽出来，把挂在身上的人放在了浴巾上，“自己擦干一下。”他开始解自己的衬衣。  
哈利只是意乱情迷地眯着眼睛扭动腰肢，两条腿弯起来，脚后跟在床单上踩蹭，他把手指送到了后穴，喊着德拉科的名字用手指操起了自己。德拉科脱下衬衣后拿起一条浴巾往他身上擦，哈利用另一只手撑在对方的胸膛推拒着，手顺着腹肌一路向下，握住了身前人的炽热揉搓，“给我这个…我要这个……”他说。  
“操。”德拉科把浴巾往床上一摔，费了点劲把自己湿透的裤子蹬了下来，“转过去。”他拉着哈利的脚腕往自己的方向拽。  
“我不…”哈利挣扎着，“我不要…你知道我不喜欢……”哈利不喜欢看不到德拉科脸的姿势，德拉科当然也对这一点心知肚明。  
“到底是要？还是不要？”德拉科问得很强硬，他膝盖跪上床，手指搅进哈利的后穴，“你看起来很迫不及待，波特。”  
又是“波特”。  
“我要…嗯啊…但是不要从背后……德拉科…我不要你叫我波特……”哈利握紧德拉科撑在自己臀侧的手腕，先前一直沾着水的皮肤现在有些冰冷，他另一只手去抓浴巾往德拉科身上塞，“你好冷…”  
德拉科抽出手指，小臂撑到哈利头侧，俯身压上，浴巾握住浴巾的手被夹在两人胸腹中间，“你真是个…笨蛋，小屁孩。”他拉起握住自己手腕的手，把温热的手掌覆上自己微凉的脸颊，“哈利…你想我吗？”然后吻了吻他的手腕。  
哈利抽出手，努力从两人之间拉出浴巾盖在了德拉科的背上，金发上落下的水珠滴在哈利的脸上，刚刚晋升为家主的小少爷两只手摸上的他的杀手的脸颊，“想啊，想得快疯掉，想得快死掉…”  
德拉科把脑袋埋进了哈利的颈侧，“那就……不要把别的东西放进…你身体里……”他声音越来越小，咬了一口哈利的肩膀，“我会嫉妒的…”  
“嗯…身体外呢…？”哈利双手抱住德拉科，鼻尖抵着德拉科的颈侧磨蹭，“…比如飞机杯什么的…”  
德拉科撑起身子看了一下哈利的绿眼睛，看着里面的半认真半调笑的情绪，“………勉强同意。”然后吻住了哈利的唇，哈利抬腿用大腿夹住了杀手的腰，杀手终于又把自己送进了温暖的内腔。  
“…吃醋？哈啊～我是开玩笑的啦……德拉科…！我只要你…你才可以满足我呀……哼嗯…！”哈利蜷着脚趾，娇声喘息，拉着德拉科身上搭着的浴巾把自己往他怀里送，“你应该…要有这个自信…嗯…！”  
“哈利…”德拉科抽插得很用力，哈利被撞得往上滑，他按住哈利的胯骨往下按，把他钉在自己的下身，“我好爱你…”  
“你怎么…越来越……啊…越来越喜欢撒娇了啊…唔嗯……”德拉科吻住了不停泻出呻吟的嘴。  
“只是因为…太喜欢你了，angel…”他一边吻着他的天使一边轻声说。

清晨，哈利先睁开了眼睛，看着近在咫尺的德拉科安稳的睡颜笑弯了眼。想起刚在一起的时候，德拉科总会在半夜呼吸急促地醒来，睡眠从来都不深的哈利只是装作没被吵醒的样子，他感受到德拉科慌乱地摸索着身边，自己会悄悄地把手凑去德拉科的方向，等他捉到了自己的手。掌心的虚汗传达着人的不安，哈利也不说什么，只是握紧，直到身边的人呼吸再平稳下来，才接着进入梦乡。恋爱越谈越长，德拉科的觉也越睡越踏实，虽然同床共枕的机会不算频繁，但哈利还是做到了仅凭呼吸就能判断的德拉科的睡眠状态，比如现在，他知道德拉科睡得很熟很踏实，也许还有一个好梦。  
“太喜欢我了…是吗？”哈利在被子里握住了德拉科的手，“我也好喜欢你…我爱你，德拉科。”  
他蹭进恋人的怀抱，德拉科下意识地抱紧了他，哈利缩在他的胸膛小声地重复着几个音节：  
“对不起…”

刚成为家主的哈利没有想象中的那么忙碌，频繁地和德拉科见着面。  
“你喜欢什么样的戒指？哈利。”德拉科从背后抱着哈利，下巴落在他的肩膀上，“我不知道该准备什么样的…没有经验…”  
“那幸亏你没有经验呢，不然你就没有机会了。”哈利笑脸盈盈，话里却全是刀子。  
“嗯…未婚夫大人有什么建议吗？”德拉科感受到哈利听到未婚夫这个词汇又在自己怀里抖了一下，“告诉我，好不好？”他吻了吻从衣领露出的皮肤。  
“别瞎叫…我还没答应你的求婚呢——你甚至都还没求婚呢！”哈利耳尖是红色的，“你挑你喜欢的就可以呀，你喜欢的我都喜欢。”  
“我喜欢你。”德拉科立刻说。  
“我知道。”哈利立刻答。  
“……你知道。”金发脑袋靠了靠黑色脑袋。  
“我也喜欢你。”他偏头和杀手接吻。

于是接下来的好多天，除了完成任务的时间，收拾干净身上手上血迹的德拉科都往珠宝店跑着，对比了一家又一家。终于，他在名为「Angel」的婚戒品牌店找到一枚十分符合他审美的戒指——上面嵌着一颗绿宝石，低调却很耀眼。他招呼着店员想看这枚戒指。  
“这是一枚男戒，先生。”店员上下打量着西装革履的金发男人。  
“有什么问题吗？”德拉科抬眼看了一眼店员。  
“没有问题。请问可以告诉我您的手指尺寸吗？”店员提出了德拉科没有预料到的问题。  
“呃…不是买给自己，是我爱人…他手指大概这么粗…”他用食指在虎口圈出一个圈，“我牵了那么多次，不会错的。”听起来自信满满。  
“先生，我们需要的是确切的数据尺寸。请您为您的伴侣测量好或者带上您的伴侣改日前来，今天就恕不招待了。”  
“…”还没来得及说出什么，他已经被送出了门。  
这一定是他作为一个完美杀手的人生，里最没面子的一天。  
于是他找机会拉着哈利的手量了老半天尺寸，第二天带着数据再来到这家珠宝店，却被告知那枚戒指已经被买走了。  
“您需要了解一下订制业务吗？先生。”一头黑色及颈短发的店员说，“如果预算充足的话，私人订制也是不错的选择。”  
“嗯……我看看。”德拉科接过宣传册子，他翻开看到册子上的第一句话——“最初也是最后，从一而终。”  
“这个订制项目是只能订制一次的，取得订制资格，相对的会失去「Angel」品牌及旗下品牌珠宝商的所有对戒婚戒产品购买权。”店员对他进行了说明。  
“定制周期是多久？”德拉科根本没有犹豫。

一个月后，德拉科拿到了他定制的戒指，他还是执着地选了绿宝石——那是哈利眼睛的颜色，其实在德拉科心里，世间万物是没有什么能和哈利的漂亮眼睛相提并论，也就独独这纯净透彻的绿宝石能够勉强作比，也只是把哈利的眼睛衬托得更加漂亮出彩又纯粹，那双眼睛总是带着太多情感，多数是对自己的爱。德拉科爱到那双眼，爱那个人爱到无法自抑，如果是必须赴死的一日，那他愿意今晚就葬身在他的眼眸里。内环上镌刻着「Malfoy」，哈利已经是这个世上唯一知道他与这个单词联系的人。  
他决定今晚就求婚，在他们的房间，在他们的床边，他会单膝跪地。  
电话在此时响起，知道他的号码的，这个世界上也只有一个人。  
“德拉科？今晚有事吗？”哈利的语气很严肃。  
“没有，怎么了？”德拉科在担心是不是发生了什么，“出什么事了吗？”  
“嗯…没有，没事。”哈利言辞有些闪躲，“我定了晚餐，地址我稍后传简讯给你。”  
“好。”

简讯上的地址是一个高级餐厅，德拉科带着戒指换上正装应邀。  
事实上，这大半个月以来，哈利和德拉科见面的机会少了很多，家主的担子似乎终于正式压上了哈利单薄但绝不脆弱的肩头，错开的日程安排和凑不到一起的时间，他们大概有十天不见了。  
走进餐厅，空无一人的场景让德拉科明白哈利今晚包了场，以他的做派一定是有什么事才对，他摸了摸胸口内口袋里的戒指盒，不由得紧张了起来。他走到哈利告知他的座位落座，今天的他总有些坐立不安，他明知道今天会有什么事要发生，但他无从猜想，这令他感到焦躁，只能期待哈利的快些到来。  
不几时哈利就出现了，穿着高级定制的西服，服务生为他拉开座椅，“抱歉，等很久啦？”哈利的神情有些疲惫，但见到德拉科还是露出了一如既往的笑容。  
“出什么事了？”德拉科伸手越过桌子握住哈利的手指，指尖很是冰凉，“你看起来很累，有好好休息吗？”  
“没有，没事…德拉科。”哈利笑着不动神色抽出了手，转而挥手招来服务生，“可以上菜了。”  
家庭教育的缘故，哈利在用餐时向来不多言辞，但今天很反常地，跟德拉科说了不少最近手头在处理的事情，诸如从长期以来打理事务的亲信手里接来的项目和企划都漏洞百出，波特家族正面临空前绝后的危机之类的，哈利的话说得轻描淡写，但从他的倦容来看，事态决不轻松，德拉科听着应着，这反常也放在了心上。  
甜品也享用完了，德拉科眷恋地看着哈利，哈利正盯着眼前的盘子，他看到他眼下深了好几度的黑眼圈，好像又消瘦了一些的脸颊——他想在离他最近的地方照看着他，让他有一个可以依偎的地方，不必一个人扛着所有，没见到面的十天就让他的哈利就变得如此憔悴…德拉科把手伸进了放在一旁的外套的口袋，戒指盒攥在了手心，回想了一遍他准备好的求婚词，深呼吸了两次后，他开了口：  
“哈利，你愿意…”  
“我们分手吧。”

还没出口的请求被陈述语气打断，没有一丝一毫商量的余地。

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 下一篇是这个系列的正篇最后一篇了（大概


End file.
